


Unknown Timeline

by driftingashes



Series: A Broken Bond Renewed [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, Laughter, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Winged Sides (Sanders Sides), oh look Thomas is actually here what the heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: The bonus fluff that I didn't incorporate into "Red Sky," just in case anyone wants background happiness forthatangst pile. This can be read out of context, it's a bunch of fluffy one shots set in the "Broken Bond" 'verse.
Relationships: there are a lot of platonic ships so read the chapter summaries
Series: A Broken Bond Renewed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780021
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crap I keep forgetting that Deceit is sympathetic in this 'verse for some reason whcjsjjsjs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Relationships:** Platonic Moxiety, platonic Anxceit, platonic or romantic Analogical, platonic Loceit, creativitwins
> 
> Young Sides (In order of mention):  
> Caution: Virgil  
> Creativity: Roman  
> Integrity: Patton  
> Curiosity: Logan  
> Deceit: Janus (this one should be obvious but hey I'm not here to judge)  
> Chaos: Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the intermission chapter of Red Sky, here for your enjoyment in case you have no interest in the series and just want fluff. It makes sense out of context, don't worry!!

"Caution! Over here!”

Caution’s head snapped up. “Creativity?”

”Nope, just Integrity!” the other Side chirped as he stumbled into the field. “I thought you might be here. Curiosity and Creativity are watching a movie, and we want you to join us!”

Caution cocked his head. “Can I bring Deceit and Chaos?”

”Sure!”

Caution grinned. “Great. We’ll be there in a minute, thank you.”

Integrity smiled brightly, opening his arms in silent invitation. Caution stepped into the embrace, closing his eyes and leaning against the taller Side’s chest.

Although outside in the real world, their appearances mirrored Thomas, they were quite different while inside.

Caution was the shortest, dark hair tinted purple, and bangs sweeping over his face. He was also physically the youngest, having appeared when Thomas was eight and had almost tripped over a cord plugged into the wall where his mother had started to vacuum.

At thirteen years old (or at least that's how old Thomas was) Caution was now taller than he had been, but much shorter than anyone else, which was infuriating for multiple reasons.

.....Although he had to admit it was nice being held like this.

Snapping out of it, Caution pulled away and grinned at Integrity. "I'll get Dee and Chaos."

Integrity beamed at him. "Perfect! See you in the living room, then."

He bounded off, leaving Caution to stare after him, a dopey grin plastered across his face.

Deceit teased him relentlessly for _weeks_.

The first time Patton walked in on Deceit and Virgil, he very nearly woke them up, but slapped a hand over his mouth last minute to muffle his surprised squeal. They were just so cute, Virgil slumped over Deceit's lap, their wings splayed limply behind them. Asleep, both Sides looked so much younger. Virgil didn't look nearly as stressed, Patton noticed gleefully.

He dug his phone out of his pocket, intent on getting just _one_ photo before he went and got the cookies out of the oven.

Suffice to say, twenty minutes later, Patton had no space left on his phone, two dozen burnt cookies, and absolutely no regrets.

Logan didn't....hug. At all. Maybe a very small congratulatory pat on the back for Roman after a performance, or a hand on Patton's shoulder in an attempt at comfort after a breakup, but...not a hug. Never a hug.

Patton guessed Virgil just...brought out the best in everyone. Even Logan. He wasn't even jealous that Logan hugged someone else first, he was too caught up in the shock and amazement that _Logan Sanders was hugging someone_. In fact, he wasn't even jealous _later_ when his brain started working again. Because if any of them needed a hug, it was definitely Virgil.

Patton was just so dang proud of his kiddos.

Fact: Deceit was cold blooded.

Fact: he cuddled against Virgil when he got too cold because Virgil was the warmest Side in the entire Mindscape.

Fact: Logan smiled the first time he saw them cuddled up on the couch under a blanket.

 ~~Fact~~ Falsehood: Logan thought Virgil was adorable when he was sleeping.

(Okay, so maybe it was a little bit true. It was probably creepy to say out loud, though.)

Deceit glanced up at a tap on his doorframe, smiling when he saw Virgil standing there, hair tousled and blanket wrapped clumsily around his shoulders.

"Need a nap, my little stormcloud?"

Virgil hummed sleepily, shuffling into Deceit's room and making grabby hands at him. Smiling, Deceit slipped his hat and cape off and guiding Virgil onto his bed. "Sleep, little storm cloud. I'll keep you safe."

They both woke better rested than either had been in a long time.

Deceit found out by accident how much he automatically shielded Virgil with his wings. It was an ingrained response to anything that rang even the faintest alarm bell in the back of his mind, rising up at any even _slight_ indication of danger.

It was Logan who commented on it, after Remus had thrown a tennis ball through a window by accident. He'd been aiming for Roman, who had obliviously ducked to pick something up - it was pure chance that the ball missed him and instead sailed into (and through) the window.

Logan, who had been reading up until the tennis ball incident occured, glanced over at him and casually asked him why he always "did that."

Deceit frowned. "Why do I do what?"

Logan didn't look up from his book. "You use your wings to shelter Virgil constantly. I was under the impression that Virgil is perfectly capable of protecting himself. Is there a specific reason for your behaviour?"

Deceit glanced up, brow furrowing when he saw his wings had unfurled of their own volition, arching up and over them like an umbrella. "Oh," he said quietly.

Logan blinked at him. "Were you unaware of your own actions?"

"I...I suppose I was."

Virgil squinted up at them sleepily, obviously a bit disgruntled at having been woken up in such a manner. "It's because he's a mom. It's a parent instinct to protect who they view as their kids," he answered, yawning.

Deceit smoothed back Virgil's hair gently, and Virgil leaned into the touch, a soft rumble building in his throat. "That must be it, then," Deceit said, waving a hand at Logan. "There's your answer."

Logan smiled knowingly, and opened his novel again. "Good luck controlling your kids," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Deceit cursed under his breath; Remus was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Relationships:** platonic Moxiety
> 
> This was just an excuse for me to write sleepy Moxiety snuggles. This has been written since like March.
> 
> Fun fact: if I had added this to Red Sky, I think it would have been the first and only time Thomas would have ever showed up in anything except brief mentions of him from the Sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I wanted to put in "Red Sky' but I couldn't find a place to slip it in.

"Patton?" Virgil asked, fidgeting nervously with the frayed ends of his hoodie strings.

"Oh my gosh, Virge, hi, didn't see you there!" Patton guiltily hid the rack full of cookies behind his back, wincing when he almost lost his grip on the metal tray.

Virgil chuckled. "You know I don't mind if you eat cookies, right?"

Patton looked at the ground. "I was making them for your birthday and I didn't want you to see yet," he murmured.

"You...made me cookies?"

"Y-es?"

Virgil grinned. "That's so sweet, Patton, you didn't have to do anything."

"Of course I did! It's your birthday, that's a special day!!" He paused. "Did you need something, kiddo? You looked like you had a question."

"Oh, right. I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me. But I can just go to my room and watch something by myself if you're busy, Roman and Logan are. I don't mi-"

"That would be great, kiddo," Patton interrupted gently, shifting the cookies off the cooling rack onto a plate and depositing it into Virgil's arms. "Have cookies. Happy birthday."

Virgil turned red, ducking his head. "Thanks, dad. Really."

Patton grinned at him, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. "So! What movie are we gonna watch?"

Virgil froze. "I didn't actually think that far ahead," he admitted, balancing the plate on one hand and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You...wanna watch Booksmart?"

"Haven't heard of that one. What's it about?"

"Two teenage girls who only ever studied and never went to parties and right before their high school graduation, they decide to make up for lost time and make some memories while they're still teenagers. It's actually kind of a fun movie."

"I'll get the TV set up, you go ahead and grab the movie. Wanna make a blanket fort?"

Virgil grinned. "Seriously? But last time-"

"What Logan doesn't know won't hurt him," Patton whispered, putting a finger to his lips and winking.

"If you say so. You're taking the fall if he finds it, though."

"Sure, kiddo. No problem."

Logan did, in fact, find them, and though he sighed, he just tucked the end of a blanket more securely under the lamp it was precariously tugging closer to the edge of the table.

"Who's in there?" Thomas whispered.

Logan jumped. "Thomas, I wasn't aware of your presence."

"Hi." He waved sheepishly. "Uh... I'm here."

"Yes, I can see that. Did you require something?"

Thomas shook his head. "Tried summoning Virgil a while ago and he never responded. Thought I'd come in and check on you guys."

"I believe that both he and Patton fell asleep while watching a movie. Roman should be in his room, Kalama and her sisters are in my room, and I have no idea where the others would be."

"Thanks," Thomas whispered, moving for the stairs as quietly as he could.

"Of course."

Logan smiled at the human-shaped lump of blankets on the couch.

"Happy birthday, Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asher, you might be asking. Asher, did you have Virgil and Patton watch a comedy about high school nerds? Why yes. Yes I did. And no, I haven't seen that movie all the way through.


End file.
